robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Story Of Hax01010101
Feb 8th, 2018 So it was just a normal day when i got home from school. I usually go on roblox when i get home. So i went on my game to just check if everything was alright. So about 10 minutes later i got a message from my friend saying: "Dude, if you see someone named hax0101010101 (i don't know how many numbers he had) in a game, leave." I replied "Who is he?" And that day, he didn't respond for another hour or so. and he said to join him. Before i joined the game, i saw a group chat named ":)" and it was my friend, me, and the weird hacker. i said in the chat, "Who are you?" but he was already offline. But my friend said that he went into his account, and made a game called ":)". But he told me to join, so me and him were in the game.. and there was a shed or some sort of house, and when i went in, I saw a dead body on the floor. which was my ACTUAL avatar. Then... the hacker joined the game. Everyone went silent. For some reason, my friend was the owner of the game, and beileve it or not, he banned the owner. So it was just me and him. He jailed me and said: "You must become a hacker or you will lose your account." I said "No." and the next thing that happened was he left. He also left the group chat. I didn't know what happened, so i left the game. It was already my bed-time, so before i slept. I went to the game again to notice that the game was closed. But when i noticed that the game was still editable. For some reason when i clicked on the three dots, there was only 1 option. I didn't wanna do it now so i shut off my computer and went to sleep. Feb 9th, 2018 When i got on roblox to play some fe2, I was playing it solo, until someone joined. And guess who it was? It was the hax guy. But i died because he joined. So i met him at the spawn, but.. he had no face. He said "Hello." I left because i knew what he would do. So after that, i went to join my friend on Ragdoll Combat, and everything seemed fine. but after 5 minutes, the V.I.P server shutdown. And when i went to my profile, the group chat was gone. So, everything was fine. Feb 12, 2018 I went on roblox again to play some mm2. But for some reason it said that i needed to update my roblox. So i did that, but halfway through, my desktop got glitchy and restarted. It looked fine when i logged in, but when i logged on, my desktop was upsidedown. And for some reason my Roblox Studio was open. So i came to check it, And it said "Published to Flat Terrain". And i noticed that it was the hackers game. But it was empty, so i went to search up the user. And he got banned, i didn't see his user. So, he never came back. But if you search up his username, he can still be found, to this day. But the good news is i didn't get hacked. But it's still possible to find him. Whatever you do, if he joins your game. You are next.